1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a rotatable headlamp comprising a mounting arrangement and a rechargeable dock which are capable of allowing convenient adjustment of an angle of inclination of a light head and recharging thereof respectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional headlamp typically comprises a housing, a power source provided within the housing and an illuminating unit mounted in the housing and electrically connected with the power source, wherein the housing is adapted for wearing on a user's head through a strap so that a user is able to wear the headlamp on his or her head for providing illumination when he or she is performing some duties or personal work.
There several disadvantages for this kind of conventional headlamp. First, the headlamp must be affixed to the strap before it can be worn on the user's head. The conventional method is to affix the housing to the strap with little or no room for the housing to move with respective to the strap. In other words, when the housing is affixed to the strap, the illuminating angle of the illuminating unit cannot be freely adjusted. This present a great due of inconvenience to the user because when the user is wearing the headlamp on his or her head and he or she is in the course of performing some tasks, and when the user needs to adjust the angle of illumination so that he or she can view a particular object more clearly, the user has no choice but to either move his or her head to acquire the necessary angle of illumination, or detach the headlamp from his or her head and re-adjust the angle of inclination between the headlamp and the strap. Even this, the latter option may not be available because conventional headlamp may not provide connectors which facilitate pivotal movement between the housing or illumination unit with respective to the strap.
Second, recharging issues of conventional headlamp presents another disadvantage. For conventional headlamp, in order to recharge, the user has to detach the rechargeable battery for recharging. This also induces a great due of inconvenience to the user. When the rechargeable battery is detached from the headlamp, the user has to utilize designated charging equipment, such as a predetermined charger, for charging the rechargeable battery. Very often, however, the charger and the headlamp are separately located so that one may not be able to get the predetermined charger quick enough to resume the operation of the headlamp promptly.
Furthermore, even if the orientation the headlamp for attaching onto a head band is adjustable, the projecting angle of the headlamp is limited within a predetermined angle or can only be moved in one direction. Therefore, the headlamp is unable to be flexibly rotated for illuminating the desired working area.